


Himmel oder Hölle – last minute

by swiswaiso



Category: Glee, Warbler
Genre: M/M, s/D Elemente
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warbler/Glee AU: Blaine ist mit 30 von Kurt geschieden, beruflich offiziell und inkognito erfolgreich – privat frustriert. Ein aufregendes Geburtstagsgeschenk stellt ihn vor eine schwere Entscheidung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Himmel oder Hölle – last minute

# Himmel oder Hölle – last minute

 

Blaine war so nervös wie schon lange nicht mehr. Vor einem Monat war er 30 geworden. Vielleicht ist das _Alles_ ja eine vorgezogenen Midlifecrisis. Und er flippte aus wegen nichts. Was ist schon dabei, wenn es ihm nicht zusagt geht er einfach wieder. Und er wird nicht der erste sein, den in letzter Sekunde die Panik packt – und nicht der letzte.

Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, warum er überhaupt hierhergekommen war. Aja irgendetwas mit seinen Fantasien, er solle sich selber mehr Freiheit geben, das zu entdecken, was ihm wirklich Freude machte. Freude! Freude hatte er genug in seinem Leben – in seinem Berufsleben! In seinem Privatleben hatte er nicht nicht Freude, er hatte keines – Privatleben, nicht mehr.

Nach der kläglich gescheiterten Ehe mit Kurt, schon während des langen Scheidungskriegs, hatte er sich ganz in seine Arbeit vergraben und war seither nicht aufgetaucht. Und er war erfolgreich, megaerfolgreich. Pro Jahr 3-5 Nr.1-Hits mit seinen Songs und 4 Stars bei seinen Klienten bzw. Kunden. Als Musil-Producer und Manager junger, vielversprechender Talente war er einer der besten und meistgesuchten in den USA. In seiner Branche war er ein bekannter Name. Als Producer und Manager unter Blaine Anderson. Als Songwriter unter Ande B. Laine. Das war in der Highschool und dann im College sein Cover gewesen für seine musikalische Betätigung, die ihm seine Eltern schwerstens verboten hatten. Sein Glück war, dass sie nie nach Dalton oder gar nach Lima kamen und deshalb von seiner Beteiligung an den Glee-Clubs nichts wussten – nichts wissen durften.

Im College hatte er dann Business – international als offiziellen Major gemacht und heimlich auch Musik, und alle Kompositionen und Lyrik unter seinem Künstlernamen veröffentlicht. Er wagte es nicht selber zu singen, d.h. eine CD aufzunehmen, seine Stimme hätten seine Eltern sicher erkannt und er wollte sich nicht wieder ihren Zorn zuziehen. Es genügte seine Sexualität als ewiger Streitpunkt – aber da gab er nicht nach. Gott sei Dank hatte er aber bei seiner Heirat ihrem Drängen nachgegeben und auf Gütertrennung und aus schlechter Erfahrung mit Kurts bösem Mundwerk auf eine Maulkorb- Klausel (nichts aus ihrem Privatleben durfte veröffentlicht werden, nicht während der Ehe und schon gar nicht danach!) bestanden. Das war das einzige Mal, dass er Kurt wirklich bewusst und absichtlich belogen und in die Irre geführt hatte, weil er ihn im Glauben ließ, seine Eltern hätten darauf bestanden.

Zurück zur eigentlichen Frage. Wieso wollte er noch einmal in diesen Club gehen? Aja, seiner langjährigen Freundin, Studienkollegin, Mitarbeiterin und Geheimnisbewahrerin Alice hat er einmal gegen Ende des Scheidungskriegs von seinem fast sexlosen Leben „erzählt.“ – Vorgejammert, fast weinend eingestanden - war wohl die präzisere Beschreibung.

Nach außen hin wirkte er sexy, selbstsicher, charmant, liebenswürdig und kompetent. Aber innen war er unsicher, verzagt und die wenigen sexuellen Begegnungen und Erlebnisse, die er hatte waren unbefriedigend gewesen. Er bekam zwar einen Orgasmus, aber der war eher eine körperliche Entspannung und kein Gesamterlebnis. Und er fand auch wenige Dinge wirklich erregend. Er konnte sich an einem schönen Körper erfreuen, er konnte erotische Situationen in Film und Literatur genießen auch sich von ihnen leicht anregen lassen. Aber es war nicht mehr. Er ist schon überlegt, ob er vielleicht asexuell sei. Das klang zwar selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren falsch, aber die weiche, hängende Realität sprach dafür.

Dann musste er um Mitreden zu können, 50 Shades of Grey lesen und hatte einen Steifen, sobald er nur daran dachte, wurde er beinhart. Obwohl er wusste, dass das Buch Schrott war, die Beziehung Missbrauch pur war, turnten ihn manche Szenen an, die mit einer Krawatte gefesselten Hände – sofort sah er sich mit einer Dalton-Krawatte gefesselt dort liegen, die Graduierungsfeier, sofort sah er sich selbst in seiner Dalton-Uniform,… Gott, das war im peinlich vor sich selber und er schämte sich zutiefst. Am schlimmsten war die „Nice“-Szene - über die hat er hundert Mal masturbiert – mindestens.

Und zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen hat er Alice auch das erzählt. Oh Gott das war so peinlich und demütigend gewesen. Alice hat ihn erst fassungslos angeschaut und dann zu kichern und glucksen begonnen und am Ende so schallend gelacht, dass sie fast erstickt wäre. „Oh, Blaine, Problem gelöst. Gott jetzt wird mir so Vieles klar und gibt Sinn. Natürlich – warum ist mir das nicht früher aufgefallen. Manchmal bin ich so begriffsstutzig!“ Sie hat kein weiteres Wort mehr dazu gesagt und ihm zum Geburtstag einen Gutschein geschenkt. Für eine Szene – was immer das ist. Und gesagt, er solle es einfach machen, nicht drüber nachdenken, nichts hinterfragen, erforschen,…

Die ‚Szene‘ findet in dem Club **sub.miss.i.V.** statt. Er solle sich online mit der Gutschein-Nr.: anmelden und einen Termin auswählen, und dann einfach hingehen **.** Und jetzt steht er da. Immer noch 5 Minuten zu früh. Und nervös wie …. _‚Jetzt reiss Dich zusammen, Anderson. Take it like man!‘_ Er geht rein, bevor seine Zweifel wieder zuschlagen, und wird von einer hübschen, kleinen, blondhaarigen Frau begrüßt und in den zweiten Stock geführt. _‚Schaut aus wie ein Hotel.‘_ Bei einem Zimmertür bleibt sei stehen und sagt: „Alle Anweisungen stehen auf einer Karte am Tisch.“ Sie öffnet die Tür lässt ihn eintreten und geht. _‚Schaut auch aus wie ein Hotelzimmer.‘_ Die Karte am Tisch neben einer Blindfolie weist ihn an: „Binde mich um und lege Dich aufs Bett.“ Ich schlucke. Meine Kehle ist trocken. Ich zieh meine Schuhe und mein Sacco aus und gehe ins Schlafzimmer. Ein Bett mit einem Metall-Gitter Haupt. Ein Nachttisch mit einem Glas, einer offenen Flasche Weisswein, eine Schale mit Eiswürfel. Daneben liegt eine nein zwei … Dalton-Krawatten … _‚das zahle ich Alice heim!‘_ Aber all die Gegenstände aus meiner Lieblings 50 Shades-Szene erregen mich. Gott, das ist so peinlich! ‚ _Schluss, Blindfolie anlegen, Anderson!‘_ Ich lege mich aufs Bett und verbinde mir die Augen. Und warte und warte.

Plötzlich spüre ich Bewegung im Raum. Die Stimmung ändert sich deutlich. Dichter, Direkter, Fordernd. Eine Männerstimme sagt flüsternd „Ah, Mr.Nice ist da!“ Ich stöhne genervt auf. „Nichts davon! Ich sage Dir jetzt wie das hier abläuft! Ich bin Master Stian und ich nenne Dich Mr. Nice oder boy und Du gehörst heute Nacht mir, mir allein. Du gehorchst mir aufs Wort und bringe Dich zu Orgasmen, von denen Du noch nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hast, Mr. Nice!“ Seine Stimme ist innen hart und rundherum mit einem weichen, wellenförmigen Tremolo. Er spricht sehr leise aber gut verständlich und es schwingt mit der Härte etwas mit, dass mich berührt und anregt, sehr anregt. Er strahlt eine Bestimmtheit aus, die Nicht-Gehorchen als Option ausfallen ließ. Seine Hand ist währenddessen an der Innenseite meines rechten Beins entlang gefahren und bleibt genau vor meinem halbsteifen Schwanz auf meiner Leiste liegen. „Hast Du mich verstanden, boy?“ Ich nicke kurz. „Gut!“ schnurrt er. Und die Hand fährt weiter an meiner Seite hoch und nimmt einen Arm und legt ihn über meinen Kopf. „Du bewegst Dich nur auf meine Anweisung hin, ausschließlich! Und Du sagst auch nichts, keinen Ton!“ Ich nicke wieder und mein Schwanz auch. Meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit ist auf ihn ausgerichtet fast magnetisch. ‚ _Das gibt es doch nicht!_ ‘ Er lacht sanft und selbstgefällig und nimmt meine 2. Hand. „Mhm, so eine schöne Krawatte. Die löst Erinnerung aus, mhm!“ Er schlingt sie um meine Handgelenke und fesselt mich an das Bettgestell. „So schön, Du hast einen schönen Körper, boy, fühlst sich das bis jetzt ‚nice‘ an?“ Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er keine Antwort erwartet. Er öffnet meinen Gürtel und meine Hose und kommt nie bei meinem Schwanz an. „Mhm, gut! Unser Freund ist sehr interessiert am Geschehen. Gut!“ schnurrt er. Dann öffnet er langsam die Knöpfe meines Hemds und streichelt die freiwerdenden Hautstellen. „Mhm, schöner Körper, sehr sexy“ und fährt mit den Fingernägeln unter mein Hemd über meine Brustwarze. Ich stöhne auf und kann mich gerade noch zurückhalten mich aufzubäumen. „Gut, boy, sehr gut!“ Als das Hemd offen ist, zieht er es nach oben und verknüpft es über meinen Ellenbogen. Jetzt kann ich eine Bewegung nicht verhindern. Er lacht nur. Ffft. Ich höre wie er sich ein Glas einschenkt und wie die Eiswürfel klimpern und er einen Schluck macht. Und danach spüre ich etwas eiskaltes , feuchtes auf meiner Brustwarze und auf der anderen warm, weich, feucht. Ich stöhne wieder auf. „Still!“  Er leckt und saugt die eine und umkreist die andere mit Eis. Das ist noch viel geiler als im Buch. Ich brauche meine ganze Willenskraft und mich nicht zu bewegen und nicht zu stöhnen. Er lässt wieder ab von mir. Plötzlich spüre ich wie er meine Hose an den Beinen nach unten zieht, mir meine Socken auszieht, ein komisches Gefühl. Er fährt wieder mit einer Hand an der Innenseite meines Beins hoch und hinterlässt eine Explosion von Gänsehaut. Diesmal ist die Berührung wie Feuer und Eis gleichzeitig. Ab da habe ich nur eine verschwommene Erinnerung, als ob ich betrunken gewesen wäre. Er hat meine Schenkel weit auseinander geschoben und fährt mit einem vibrierenden Gerät meine Innenseiten entlang, meine Außenseiten, über meine Brustwarzen und Bauch rund um meinen Schwanz und lässt es dann – gegen meinen Anus gedrückt zwischen meinen Beinen liegen.

Seine flüsternde Stimme kommentiert mein Verhalten, oder fragt mich Dinge, deren Antwort offensichtlich ist, wie „Gut?“ oder „ist das geil?“ Mit der zweiten Krawatte fesselt er meinen Schwanz. Er schlingt sie mehrfach um ihn nimmt dann beide Enden und zieht langsam auseinander.

Ich wusste nicht, dass Schmerz so überwältigend gut, erotisch, geil, abhebend sein kann. Er ist es. Ich wusste nicht, dass Schläge mit der Krawatte auf Bauch, Brust und Oberschenkel einen ziehenden, brennenden fast zischenden Schmerz hervorrufen können. Sie können. Dass die Hand, die meinen Schwanz so elend langsam bearbeitete, presste, pumpte und molk einfach aufhörte, bevor ich kommen konnte. Immer und immer wieder. Sie kann es.

Plötzlich wurde ich auf den Bauch gedreht, gleichzeitig wurden meine Hüften hochgezogen und meine Knie unter sie geschoben. Ein Finger presste sich drehend um meinen Anus. Plötzlich keine Berührung mehr. Ich erwartete, dass er langsam in mich eindringen würde um mich aufzudehnen. Bereit zu machen. Die Spannung war fast unerträglich, ich schluchzte. Da schob sich der Finger schnell bis zum Anschlag hinein und ich explodierte, fiel, wurde in einen Orgasmus katapultiert, der mir die Luft aus den Lungen trieb. Mich Sterne sehen ließ. Mich taub machte. Ich glühte und jede Zelle meines Körpers wurde entzündet.

Bevor ich einschlief hörte ich ihn lachen. Ich konnte mir nicht einmal mehr etwas denken.

Ein Vibrieren in meinem Anus, dass ich in meinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete, weckte mich auf. Es war ganz leicht, gerade genug um mich zu erregen, erregt zu halten aber nicht genug um mich zum Orgasmus zu bringen.

Ich lag am Rücken, meine Hände waren mit der Krawatte an meine Beine gebunden, meine Schwanz steif, aufgerichtet und tropfend. „Guten Morgen, beautiful. Gut geschlafen?“ flüsterte diese Stimme an mein Ohr. ‚ _Es ist Wirklichkeit. Keine Orgasmusfantasieorgie.‘_ Er streichelte mich fast zärtlich und liebevoll über die Brust und Schultern, Oberarme. ‚ _Ah mein Hemd ist ausgezogen._ ‘ Er kraulte meinen Kopf – das ist böse, meine Haare und mein Kopf sind eine einzige erogene Zone. Er lachte wieder und kraulte. Er leckte, saugte und nuckelte an meinen Nippeln. „Mal sehen, wie lange Du Dich jetzt zurückhalten kannst, mein kleiner Mr. Nice!“ Ich wusste nicht, ob er mit mir redete oder meinem Schwanz. Der Unterschied wurde immer weniger zwischen ihm und mir. „Tja, Kopf ist Kopf.“ kicherte er. Ein dunkel vibrierendes Geräusch ertönte und umkreiste meine rechte Brustwarze – eiskalt. Ich schrie auf. Dann umkreiste etwas sehr, sehr warmes meine linke Brustwarze vibrierend. Dann arbeiteten beide sich weiter vor zu meinem Bauch und Hüften, an den Seiten entlang. die Leisten wieder zurück zu meinem ‚ _nein, bitte nicht, das halte ich nicht…_ ‘ und um meine Hoden, da blieben sie lange liegen, quälten mich -  und dann zu meinem Schwanz. Mein ganzer Körper bäumte sich auf und schrie seine Lust und Euphorie in den Raum. Ich denke ich war kurz ohnmächtig.

Als ich meine Umgebung wieder bewusst hörte, ihn hörte, flüsterte er „ist ja gut, alles okay, good boy, alles ist gut, Schhh..., good boy, gut gemacht, wirklich gut.“ Er wiederholte das immer wieder, mantraartig. Langsam beruhigte ich mich wirklich und konnte mich orientieren. Ich lag nicht gefesselt oder gebunden nackt am Bett, seitlich, er in voller Bekleidung hinter mir und hielt mich.

Als ich wirklich wieder ganz da war, setzte er mich auf und gab mir eine Flasche Orangesaft zu trinken. ‚ _Uhm herrlich, so gut, fruchtig, süß, bitter!‘_ Er lachte wieder leise auf. „Du solltest diese submissive Seite in Dir wirklich weiter entdecken und entwickeln. Du bist extrem mitgehend, fühlend und reagierst so stark und gut, das ist für jeden Dom ein Hype. Wir bieten Beratung, Ausbildung, Mentoring und Partnervermittlung an. Ich habe Dir hier einige Info-Broschüren, einen Link – die Gutschein-Nr. ist auch der Zugangscode – und eine Literaturliste bereitgelegt.“

Er legt mich wieder hin und deckt mich zu. „Schlaf noch ein bisschen, danach kannst Du duschen und nach Hause gehen. So long, beautiful.“ Er drückt einen Kuss auf meine Locken und geht.

Dieser Kuss hat mich tief berührt, er war so out-of-character und gleichzeitig so richtig, aber auch verabschiedend, endgültig. Mir traten die Tränen in die Augen. ‚ _Was ist los mit mir?‘_

Ich nahm die Blindfolie ab und schaute auf mein Handy. Das Ganze hatte drei Stunden gedauert und war mit Abstand – großem Abstand, besser als aller Sex, den ich bis gestern hatte, zusammen.

Die nächsten Tag waren meine Sinne extrem geschärft und ich erinnerte mich daran, dass diese in meiner Jugendzeit auch so stark waren. Die nächsten drei Wochen war ich zentriert, innerlich ruhig, äußerlich lebhaft, fühlte mich lebendig und frei, schlief gut und tief. Und er komponierte eine Song dazu:

 

_Counting Stars OneRepublic_ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage &v=hT_nvWreIhg_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=hT_nvWreIhg)

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars Yeah, we'll be counting stars I see this life Like a swinging vine Swing my heart across the line In my face is flashing signs Seek it out and ye shall find Old, but I'm not that old Young, but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told I feel something so right By doing the wrong thing And I feel something so wrong By doing the right thing I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie Everything that kills me makes me feel alive Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!) Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!) Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!) Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!) Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting stars I feel the love And I feel it burn Down this river every turn Hope is our four letter word Make that money Watch it burn Old, but I'm not that old Young, but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told And I feel something so wrong By doing the right thing I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!) Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!) Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!) Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting stars Oh, oh, oh. Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons I learned Everything that kills me makes me feel alive Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!) Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!) Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars Lately I been, I been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting stars Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons I learned_

 

Und er machte eine gründliche Recherche zu dem Thema. Er ging sogar so weit sich eine Beratung von einem Sexualtherapeuten zu leisten, der zwar nicht in dem ‚lifestyle’ lebte, aber ihn auch nicht verteufelte.

„Wie war das eigentlich als Sie sich mit ihrer Homosexualität geoutet haben?“ Eine schwere Frage, die die Büchse der Pandora öffnete, bevor der letzte Laut der Frage verklungen war. Ob ich es bereut hätte, aus dem ‚closet‘ zu kommen? Ja, ich habe es lange bereut meinen Eltern so ungeschminkt und offen davon berichtet zu haben, die Beziehung ist seitdem sehr angespannt und konflikt-anfällig. Meine Antwort hat mich selbst erschreckt und schockiert. Mit 30 sollte man eigentlich unabhängiger von der Meinung seiner Eltern oder Verwandten oder Freunde sein.

Blaine blieb „in Beratung“ und arbeitete das Outing und die Attacke auf. Ihm wurde auch schmerzvoll bewusst, mit wie vielen Dingen –Meinungen, Vorhaben, Wünschen- er seit dem ‚im closet‘ geblieben ist, wieviel Scham er mit sich schleppte. Scham nicht so sehr für Das, was er tat sondern für Den, der er -eigentlich- war. Das war traurig. „Vielleicht wird ihr Wusch ihren Eltern zu gefallen, andere Menschen nicht zu enttäuschen geringer, wenn sie die submissive Seite von sich bewusster und aktiver ausleben?“ „Sie meinen sexuell?“ „Ja.“

Er ging wieder in den Club sub.miss.i.V. und nahm an einem Interview zur Erhebung seiner Wünsche und Dynamik teil. Einerseits waren ihm manche Fragen peinlich und er errötete heftig, andererseits wurde ihm klar wie unreif seine eigenes Vokabular zum Thema war. Und das in Zeiten wo alles sexualisiert wird, Werbung, Kleidung, Verkauf,… und trotzdem war er nicht wirklich in der Lage, ruhig und sachlich zu beschreiben, welche Berührungen er am erregendsten fand oder wie er gerne berührt werden wollte. Das hatten die Teilnehmer am kinky-lifestyle ihm Vanilla-Konsumenten voraus. Das PC-Programm, bei dem er von vier Bildern immer das erregendste auswählen musste, war viel einfacher zu handeln.

Am Rückweg gönnte er sich einen Kaffee und beobachtete durch die Glasscheiben die vorbeieilenden Passanten. Wieviele von ihnen waren auch in dem lifestyle zuhause, mit ihm bekannt oder an ihm interessiert? Wer von seinen Freunden? Seinen College- und Schulkollegen? Da tauchten notgedrungen die Warbler wieder aus den Tiefen seiner Erinnerung auf. Nach dem Rock-Salt-Slushie und seiner Augenoperation hatte er keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihnen. Was wohl aus ihnen geworden war? Er wusste nur – von der Klatschbörse – dass die Steroidbehandlung von Hunter Cla-weiß nicht wie, für einige böse Folgen hatte. Aber er wusste nicht welche und nicht für wen genau. Von den New Direction aus der McKinley hatte er noch manchmal beruflich mit Brittney und Santana zu tun. Aber alle anderen hatte er auch aus den Augen verloren. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Als Schüler hatte er angenommen, dass er mit seinen „Brüdern“ den Warblern immer Kontakt haben würde. Aber wie falsch hatte sich das herausgestellt. Mit Wes traf er sich einmal im Jahr zu einem Brunch oder auf ein Bier. Auch er hatte mit wenigen Kontakt. Egal – Schnee von gestern. An Sebastian Smythe wollte er bewusst nicht denken, der war ein wunder Punkt. Immer noch. Obwohl er hatte bis zu seinem ersten sub.miss.i.V.-Besuch so gut wie nie mehr an ihn gedacht.

Das Erlebnis mit ‚Master Stian‘ hatte ihn tief erschüttert und tauchte jetzt immer wieder sehr erregend in seinen Träumen – manchmal tagsüber aber vor allem nächtens – auf. Und er musste immer wieder an Sebastian denken. Der war der einzige „Mann“, der ihn wirklich angeturnt hatte – wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, und seit der Therapie war er es … öfter. In Kurt war er verliebt, hatte viele romantische Fantasien, aber Smythe war „pure Fleischeslust“. Er schnaufte sarkastisch über seine eigene Wortwahl. Kopfschüttelnd verließ er das Café und eilte in seine Studios.

Drei Tage später erhielt er die Einladung für Samstag Nacht zum Auswertungsgespräch von seinem Interview. Er war aufgeregt – im positiven Sinne. Wenn der Sex nur halb so gut war wie mit „Master Stian“, war er rundum zufrieden. Alice hatte ihn zum Shopping geschleppt und ihn fürs Clubbing neu eingekleidet – seine bestehende Garderobe sei „zu Vanille“. Seine Fragen, woher sie das alles wisse, beantwortete sie nur mit einem katzenhaften „Ich-weiß-wo-der-volle-Sahnetopf-steht-Lächeln“. Jetzt war er froh darüber. Er hatte eine kupferfarbene, enge Lederhose und ein gleichfärbiges tanktop mit einer dunkelbraunen Lederjacke an. Das brachte sowohl seinen Hauttyp und seine gute, durchtrainierte Figur, aber besonders seine gold-honig schimmernden Augen zur Geltung, die strahlten richtig. Etwas Eyeliner intensivierte das noch. Als er den Club betrat wurde er in eine kleine Bar gebracht. Dort erwartete ihn Misses Marie, die Geschäftsführerin.

Er nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie lachte. „Aufgeregt?“ „Sehr!“

„Okay, dann will ich Dich nicht länger zappeln lassen! Die Auswertung Deiner Daten und der Vergleich mit unseren Kunden hat ein außergewöhnliches Ergebnis gebracht. Normalerweise ist eine Übereinstimmung von etwa 65 % die Basis für eine körperlich sehr zufriedenstellende, erfüllende Beziehung. Werte um 75% sind auch emotional und intellektuell sehr erfüllend. Paare oder Gemeinschaften mit um die 75% bezeichnen sich selbst als glücklich. Mehr als 80 % Übereinstimmung gibt es selten. Wir haben in unserem Kundenkreis 2 Paare mit 82 und 84, diese kennen sich aber aus der Highschool, waren erst Freunde, dann Lover und haben erst später unseren Lifestyle für sich entdeckt.“ Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

„Bei Dir ist es jetzt so, dass wir 2 Übereinstimmungen mit 80% und 81% haben und eine mit 89%.“ Blaine riss die Augen überrascht auf. Sie nickte „Ja, so ähnlich haben wir auch geschaut. Das ist wirklich selten!“ Sie überlegte. „Wir haben mit allen drei Männern Kontakt aufgenommen. Mr.80 und Mr.81 waren sofort bereit für ein Treffen, obwohl sie nicht hier in LA leben. Mr.89 zögerte“ sie verdrehte die Augen mit einem ‚so-eine-bitch-Blick‘ „und er will einen weiteren Test. Er will einen Puls- und Erregungstest beim persönlichen Zusammentreffen. Du in Blindfolie an den Mess-geräten. Die Kandidaten berühren Dich am Hals, küssen Dich, flüstern Dir etwas zu. Wenn Du dann bei ihm auch die höchsten Werte hast, ist er bereit. Er ist ein sehr erfahrener Dom, der keinen fixen Partner hat und eigentlich auch nicht will und schon gar keine Neulinge. 89% sind aber wirklich so außergewöhnlich, dass sogar er vorsichtig vermutet, dass seine ‚Commitment-Phobie‘ nicht ausgelöst wird.“ Sie unterstreicht die Gänsefüßchen mit Fingerbewegungen und einem sehr sarkastischem Tonfall. „Na hoffentlich löst er nicht mein ‚Mr.Bigger-als-Big-Phobie“ aus,“ meinte Blaine sarkastisch. Sie lachte überrascht auf. ‚ _Das kann lustig werden_.‘ „Bereit dafür?“ Blaine nickt aufseufzend. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren, mit zwei über 75%-ich-bin-glücklich ?

Er wird verkabelt und einer der Männer kommt herein, hält ihn am Nacken und streichelt leicht darüber, küsst ihn und flüstert „Hej, hotstuff!“ in sein Ohr. Das war echt heiß, seine Werte erhöhen sich deutlich hörbar, Blaine schluckt. ‚ _Whoah! Den nehme ich mit nach Hause_!‘ Mr.Hotstuff verlässt den Raum, er plaudert mit Misses Marie über die aktuellen Charts bis sich seine Werte wieder normalisiert haben. Der nächste Mann nähert sich von hinten, haucht in sein Ohr und knabbert es an. „Na Kleiner, ist das gut?“ Blaines Reaktion ist ähnlich der vorherigen, allerdings braucht er länger bis er sich wieder beruhigt. Dann kommt der dritte Mann, fährt ihm am Hinterkopf in die Locken und zieht leicht daran. Die Werte explodieren. Er lacht. Blaine kennt das Lachen. Dann sagte der Mann: „Hallo, Blaine, lange nicht gesehen!“ Blaine reißt sich die Folie von den Augen „Sebastian!“ …  „Das gibt es nicht!“ Er lacht wieder und strahlt Dominanz aus jeder Pore seines Körpers aus, „Nichts davon, beautiful!“ und küsst ihn. Die Werte steigen noch einmal. Und Blaine ergibt sich – fürs erste.

Marie ist nicht wirklich überrascht, dass die beiden sich schon kennen. Diese Übereinstimmung wies darauf hin, dass sie sich schon einmal begegnet waren. Sie ließ die beiden alleine.

„So“, sagte Blaine, „das ist wirkliche eine Überraschung.“ Er war gleichzeitig abgestoßen und angezogen, war erleichtert und panisch, war selbstsicher und total verwirrt. Chaos.

„Du hättest vor 14 Jahren schon auf mich hören sollen!“ Und plötzlich war die ganze Verbitterung über den Verrat ihrer Freundschaft für diesen blöden Chorwettbewerb, den Betrug der Warbler und den Verkauf von Kurt, damit er die Warbler und vor allem Sebastian leiden sehen könnte und er seine Vergeltung bekam, wieder da. Santana hat ihm vor einigen Jahren, kurz nach der Scheidung die Geschichte vom Tape mit Sebastian’s Schuldeingeständnis erzählt und warum Kurt es gegen Michael Jackson eingetauscht hat und die Warbler nicht anzeigte, damit sie nicht aus dem Wettbewerb flogen und er seine Rache bekam. Alle seine Freunde haben ihn damals verraten, alle!

„Ja?“ fragte Blaine kühl, „vor oder nach dem Slushie, bevor oder nachdem mich alle verkauft haben, bevor oder nachdem ein dummer, unwichtiger Chorwettbewerb wichtiger war als Freundschaft, Vertrauen und Gesundheit?“ er atmete tief durch und ergänzte „Oder vielleicht nur als meine Freundschaft, mein Vertrauen und meine Gesundheit!“ Sebastian schaute ihn sehr ernst an. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, niemand sollte verletzt werden, das Rock-Salt sollte Hummel’s Kleidung ruinieren, niemals Dich – gerade Dich nicht. Das Ganze ist so eskaliert, weil alle Dich wollten. Die Warbler fühlten sich verraten, weil Du sie für Hummel ‚verlassen‘ hast, ich war wütend, weil Du trotz unserer unübersehbaren gegenseitigen Anziehung Hummel gewählt hast. Wir haben alle nie vorher und auch nie nachher eine Aktion so bereut, uns selbst so geschämt und verachtet wie damals. Die Truppe hat sich nie wieder erholt. Die Wärme und Kameradschaft wie mit Dir hat sich für die anderen nie wieder eingestellt. Das Thema ist heute noch ein wunder Punkt für uns alle, wirklich. Und ich bin froh, dass wir jetzt darüber sprechen können.“

Sie konnten den Punkt wirklich klären, Blaine erkannte, dass er seine Freunde damals auch „verraten“ hatte für Kurt.

„Hast Du noch Kontakt mit den ehemaligen Warblern?“ Sebastian nickte „Mit Nick, Jeff, Thad und Ayden.“ „Du?“ „Mit Wes treffe ich mich einmal im Jahr.“

„Und was machst Du beruflich, Sebastian?“ „Ich habe Architektur und Business studiert und mich dann als ich während des Colleges in diesen Lifestyle gekommen bin, auf den Bau, Einrichtung Führung von solchen Clubs spezialisiert. Auf die Sicherheit der Clubs und des Lifestyles im Gesamten für subs, auf die Distanzierung von pathologischen Sadisten bzw. Psycho-/Soziopathen und „Rehabilitierung“ = Versachlichung der Diskussionen und Medien-Berichterstattung. Unterstützung und Anregung akademische Forschung, Vernetzung der Clubs, gemeinsamen Qualitätsstandards, etc. etc.“ Blaine ist beeindruckt, wirklich. Das war eine große Aufgabe.

„Und Du?“ „Ich bin Musikproduzent, -Manager/Agent und schreibe auch selber Songs.“

„Als Blaine Anderson?“ fragt Sebastian. Von den vorher genannten wusste er peripher. Dass Blaine Songs schrieb war ihm neu. „Nein, unter einem Künstlernamen.“ Sebastian schaut ihn verwirrt an. „Lange Geschichte, erzähle ich vielleicht ein anderes Mal“

„Gut, dann zu uns, wir haben eine Übereinstimmung von 89%, das ist der höchste Wert, den unser Programm je gemessen hat. Ich bin nur an einer sexuellen s/D-Beziehung interessiert, keine 24/7. Ich bin an einer Freundschaft mit Dir interessiert, wenn Du das auch willst.“

Blaine schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „Ich bin ausschließlich an einer sexuellen Beziehung interessiert, wenn eine Freundschaft daraus entsteht, ist es für mich okay, aber ich strebe es nicht aktiv an.“

Sebastian zeigte seine Enttäuschung nicht. Dieser Blaine war deutlich zurückhaltender und verschlossener als der in seiner Erinnerung _‚Natürlich - er ist 14 Jahre älter, in einem Geschäft, indem jeder nur auf sich schaut und hat eine böse Scheidung hinter sich, Idiot!_ ‘ schalt er sich selber. „Gut, ich kenne Deine Liste an Techniken und Toys, die Du nicht oder schon kennst und ausprobieren willst. Mein Vorschlag ist, dass wir erst Deinen Erfahrungs“spiel“raum 1xWoche aufbauen und in einem Monat einen Vertrag schließen, wenn wir beide es dann wollen. Dann weißt Du besser was Du willst und was nicht. Wir treffen uns hier im Club.“ bestimmte Sebastian und Blaine war wieder erregt, er senkte den Blick. „Gott, nur Du, Killer, nur Du!“

Er führte Blaine in ein Zimmer, das etwas größer und eleganter eingerichtet war. „Geh Dich Duschen, leg Dich dann nackt, bäuchlings auf Bett. 10 Minuten!“ Blaine fasste es nicht! ‚ _Sebastian sagt diese Sätze eher nebenbei und ich bin steif_!‘ Er folgt der Anweisung und reinigt sich noch einmal gründlich. Nach 8 Min liegt er am Bett. Nach 10 Minuten kommt Sebastian nur in Jean und barfuß herein: „Willst Du vorher wissen was ich mit Dir machen werden?“ Blaine schüttelt den Kopf. „Safe-word rot-gelb-grün, Du kommst nur auf meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl. Keine Bewegung, keine Wort, nur Geräusche!“ Blaine nickt – dieser Tonfall ist sein Untergang! Um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke werden breite Ledermanschetten geschnallt. Die Hände werden aneinander gebunden und am Bettrahmen fixiert. Die Beine so weit als möglich auseinander gezogen und an den Bettpfosten befestigt. Dann schiebt ihm Sebastian eine Rolle unter den Bauch und er ist aufgespannt mit Arsch in der Luft und Schwanz und Hoden gut zugängig. Er bindet ihm noch eine Blindfolie um, greift kraftvoll in seine Locken und flüstert ihm ins Ohr „Das ist eine meiner Fantasien über Dich zur Realität geworden. Dass Du mir, meinen Händen, Lippen und meiner Zunge hilflos ausgeliefert bist und ich mit Dir stundenlang machen kann was ich will und Du nur stöhnen kannst, wimmern, schreien, dass Du zitterst vor Anstrengung und Erregung. Bittest und bettelst, dass ich Dich kommen lasse und ich sage „No!“, Du hast keine Ahnung wie erregend das für mich ist, Dich hier in meinem Bett so aufgespannt zu sehen. Keine!“

Sebastian kniete sich zwischen Blaine’s Oberschenkel und schob sie noch etwas auseinander. Erst massierte seine Schultern, seine Arme und den Rücken inklusive Hintern, dann streichelte er ihn, kratze ihn, küsste, leckte, saugte, biss ihn. Blaine stöhnte und wimmerte seit einer Stunde ohne Unterbrechung, war fast heiser vom Schreien, aus Schmerz aus Lust aus Verzweiflung als Sebastian begann seinen Anus mit einem Vibrator aufzudehnen. „Wann hat Dich das letzte Mal jemand getoppt? Du bist so eng wie eine Jungfrau!“ „Vor 10 Jahren und es war kein schönes Erlebnis!“ stöhnt Blaine. Sebastian legte den Vibrator an Blaines Hoden, die schwer und prall und so schön kugelig vor ihm hingen. Er stöhnte gutural auf. Denn spürt er eine harte, nasse, heiße Zunge an seinem Anus und schrie auf. Sebastian wusste, dass Blaine das nicht lange schaffen würde und freute sich schon auf die Bestrafung. Blaine kämpfte mit seiner ganzen Willenskraft gegen den drohenden Orgasmus, aber als seine Prostata gedrückt und massiert wurde, explodierte er. Als die eruptiven Wellen endlich abflauten, spürte er, dass Sebastian die Fuß-Fesseln gelöst hatte, seine Knie unter den Körper geschoben hat und mit seinem Schwanz schon fast ganz in seinem Anus steckte. „Gut gemacht, das gibt 20 mit dem Flogger für unerlaubten Orgasmus, aber erst nachdem ich jeden Gedanken aus deinem Gehirn gefuckt habe, beautiful,“ und schob sich das letzte Stück schnell hinein. Blaine hatte keine Ahnung wie qualvoll schön dieser Fuck werden würde. Er wollte bald schneller und tiefer und härter „No!“ und er wollte, nein er musste jetzt kommen „No!“ Er schrie und bettelte und fluchte. Sebastian lachte und sagte „Du hast bereits ein lange Bestrafungskarte, beautiful, wenn Du so weitermachst muss ich eine Peitsche nehmen.“ Und Blaine stürzte in den nächsten Orgasmus. Sebastian fuckte ihn langsam weiter. Blaine kippt, er kann nicht mehr. Das ist alles so intensiv, so aufwühlend, Tränen stehen in seinen Augen, er versteht seine eigenen Reaktionen nicht, kennt sich so nicht, so ausflippend, schreiend, wimmernd, jammernd und das vor Sebastian! „Ich will Dich genauso, verzweifelt nach mehr, gierig, gail, hemmungslos, mir alles von Dir gebend. Ich will Alles von Dir, und mehr. Ich werde Dich noch viel weiter treiben, bis an Deine Grenzen und weiter, beautiful, bist Du so sein kannst wie Du bist. Lass Dich fallen, ich halte Dich fest.“ Und Blaine fiel. Tief. Trudelnd. Krampfhaft Halt suchend. Schnell. Keine Luft. Ich sterbe. Hilfe. …. Und dann Ruhe. Schweben. Schwerelos. Stille. Frieden. Tränen. Er fühlt sich sicher. Er ist zuhause.

Als er wieder zu sich kommt braucht er etwas Zeit bis er versteht was er sieht und was er hört. Die Laute werden lauter und leiser als ob ihre Quelle stark pendeln würde. Das Zimmer schwankt. Das einzig Stabile sind die Arme, die ihn halten, die warme Brust an die sein Rücken gepresst ist. Die Beine, die seine umschlingen. Sebastian summt leise ein Lied und hält ihn einfach fest. Blaine will sich bewegen. „Bleib so, Blaine, bitte.“ War ich bewußtlos?“ „Nein, Du hat die ganze Zeit geredet.“ ‚ _Oh Gott, was habe ich erzählt?_ ‘ „Worüber?“ Sebastian schwieg eine Zeitlang. „Hauptsächlich über Deine Erlebnisse mit Männern.“ Blaine versteift sich. „Blaine, da ist nichts dabei gewesen, was Dir unangenehm sein muss. Ich war erschüttert, was Dir alles widerfahren ist. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Kein Mensch sollte das erleben müssen. Aber ich habe die Vermutung, dass jetzt viel von dem Schmerz befreit und losgelassen wurde. Und ich habe ähnliches erlebt, darum kann ich nachvollziehen, dass Du nicht darüber reden willst. Es ist okay. Wirklich.“ Blaine entspannte sich wieder und lehnte sich in Sebastian. Er küsste ihn auf die Schulter. „Frühstück?“ sein Magen knurrte laut auf. Beide lachten. Blaine ging sich duschen, während Sebastian in der Kitchenette den Kaffee startete und Frühstück bestellte. Er bezog das Bett neu und legte Blaine eine Sweaterhose und T-Shirt heraus. Er stand am Fenster und überlegte, wie er Blaine die ‚Neuigkeiten‘ verständlich machen sollte. Das Frühstück kam und Blaine betrat den Wohnbereich. Sie vertilgten alles in kameradschaftlichem Schweigen. Sebastian stellte das Tablett wieder vor die Türe und setzte sich Blaine gegenüber auf einen Sessel.

„Ich möchte Dir einen Vorschlag machen und Dich bitten mich bis zum Ende anzuhören, bevor Du auch innerlich eine Antwort gibst. Diesen Vorschlag mache ich, weil ich seit 10 Jahren als Dom lebe und arbeite und auch immer wieder „Kriseninterventionen“ im Dominating mache – in Zusammenarbeit mit unseren Therapeuten. Diese Art von Sex kann etwas befreiendes haben, weil Grundbedürfnisse befriedigt werden. Befreit werden Beschränkungen, Erlebnisse, Einstellungen, die einen zurückhalten, die einen Teile von sich selbst verstecken lassen, das restliche closet wird sozusagen geöffnet. Ich nehme an, dass durch unsere hohe Übereinstimmung auch der befreite Teil größer ist oder wird. Du bist so tief und lange in den subspace gefallen, wie ich es bei einem Neuling noch nie, ja selbst bei erfahrenen subs selten erlebt habe. Ich vermute, dass dadurch in den nächsten Tagen oder Wochen einiges ins Bewusstsein oder auch ins Traumbewusstsein auftauchen wird, was Du schon lange vergessen hast oder vergessen wolltest. Deshalb solltest Du nicht alleine sein. Ich möchte Dich bitten bei mir zu leben für 2-3 Wochen. Ich habe ein total schlechtes Gefühl, Dich damit alleine zu lassen. Ich weiß was ich zu tun habe in diesen Situationen.“

Blaines erste Reaktion war ‚ _Auf gar keinen Fall_ ‘, aber Sebastians sachlich und ruhige Argumentation wirkte auf ihn überzeugend, berührte etwas tief in ihm. Er musste sich an diesen ernsthaften, verantwortungsbewussten und fürsorglichen Sebastian erst gewöhnen. Er war so ganz anders, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. ‚ _Du hast ihn 6 Monate lang vor 14 Jahren gekannt!! Du musst ihn neu kennenlernen! Er hat sich wie Du sehr verändert … und das ist eine gute Gelegenheit! Ergreife sie!_ ‘ Sein Kopf nickt, bevor er innerlich die bewusste Entscheidung getroffen hatte. „Ich werde nicht viel da sein. Ich arbeite 4 Tage in meinen Studios und 1 Tag zuhause. Sonntag Vormittag habe ich meist frei. Die restlichen 1,5 Tage sind mit Besprechungen, Beratungen, etc. irgendwo in den USA angefüllt. Ich komme nie vor 21:00 nach Hause und gehe morgens um 7:00 außer Haus. Und in 2 Wochen bin ich bei der Grammy-Verleihung als Präsentator gebucht das dauert mindestens bis 24:00 und bin danach bei 3 TV-Shows als Gast. Und 3 meiner Kunden bekommen Platin, da muss ich auch dabei sein und ich bekomme auch 1 Platin. Normalerweise komme ich abends nach Hause, gehe 1 h ins Gym, dusche, esse eine Kleinigkeit, falle ins Bett bis 4:30, gehe laufen, duschen, frühstücken und bin spätestens um 7:00 wieder raus.“ Sebastian lachte „Es lebe ein erfülltes Privatleben!“ Blaine nickte „Ich habe ein sehr erfülltes Berufsleben und liebe meinen Beruf und bin total gesund.“

Sebastian schaute skeptisch „Wir werden sehen.“ „Was meinst Du?“ „Eine große Gesunden-untersuchung von uns beiden, und sobald wir uns auf unseren Vertrag einigen, werde ich auf Kondoms verzichten.“ „Wir werden sehen,“ sagte jetzt Blaine, von sich selbst überrascht, dass er so cool Sebastian’s Wunsch widerstehen konnte. ‚ _Jeah! High Five! Ich bin nur im Bett dein sub, Schätzchen!_ ‘ Sebastian zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

Blaine hatte es auf die harte Tour gelernt, sein Berufsleben von den Einflüssen seines Partners zu befreien. Zur Halbzeit ihrer 5 jährigen Ehe, hatte Kurt ihm ein Ultimatum gestellt. „Dein Job oder ich!“ Blaine hatte ihn nur kalt angesehen: „Du bist zu weit gegangen, Kurt! Wenn Du auf einer Antwort bestehst, dann wird sie nicht DU lauten! Und ich will kein Wort mehr darüber hören!“ Aber das hat das bittere Ende eingeleitet. 1,5 Jahre später hat er die Scheidung eingereicht, die Kurt dann mit allen Mitteln bekämpft hatte. Erst als er ihm gedroht hatte, vor Gericht „Verweigerung von ehelichen, sexuellen Aktivitäten“ als Trennungsgrund anzugeben (und es auch durchgezogen hätte), hat Kurt eingelenkt. Seit er vor 2 Jahren rechtskräftig geschieden war, haben seine Fitness, seine Gesundheit und seine Lebensfreude stetig zugenommen. Er wird sich von Niemanden vorschreiben, wie er zu leben hatte – so gut konnte der Sex nicht sein!

„Nur zur Klarstellung Sebastian, ich bin im Bett Dein sub – vielleicht – aber im Badezimmer schon nicht mehr.“ Sebastian nickte. „Hast Du heute noch Termine?“ „Ja am Nachmittag. Im Studio.“ „Okay, ich bringe Dich nach Hause, Du packst einen Koffer mit allem was Du benötigst, dann fahren wir zu mir, ich zeige Dir alle Gegebenheiten, mein Gym, meine Laufstrecke. Wie könne dann einen Lunch nehmen. Darf ich mit Dir mit ins Studio kommen – ich war noch nie live bei Aufnahmen dabei.“ Blaine lächelt erfreut: „Ja klar, gerne, Du kannst überall mithinkommen, wenn Dich das interessiert.“ Sebastian’s Penthaus lag nur 30 Autominuten von Blaines Dachterrassenwohnung entfernt. Sie lachten beide darüber, dass sie seit 3 Jahren so nahe beieinander wohnten und sich nie getroffen hatten. Beim Lunch fragte er Blaine, ob er auch Interesse hätte, bei seinen Beratungen oder Baubesichtigungen dabei zu sein. „Sehr gerne, ich wollte schon immer einen BDSM-Club bei Tageslicht sehen!“

Als Blaine am Abend aus Sebastian’s Gym frischgeduscht kam und sich in der Küche einen kleinen Imbiss vorbereiten wollte, sagte Sebastian. Ich habe Dir eine große Portion von einem griechischen Salat aufgehoben. Wenn Du frisches Weißbrot dazuhaben willst, dann ist es in 2 Minuten fertig.“ und deutete auf den für eine Person gedeckten Tisch hin. „Nimm Platz.“

„Ah, Du verwöhnst mich, danke Sebastian!“ Blaine beim Essen zuzusehen war ein sinnliches Ereignis. Sofort knisterte es wieder zwischen ihnen. „Nur aus Neugier. Ist Dir die sexuelle Anziehung zwischen uns in der Highschool wirklich nie aufgefallen?“ Blaine schaute überrascht auf und schnaufte. „Natürlich, aber ich war so in die Idee von Kurt und mir und in Kurt verliebt, dass ich es einfach ignorierte und mir selber etwas vormachte – guilty pleasure – ich habe deine sexuellen Anspielungen und Anmache in Wirklichkeit total genossen, aber ich hätte mir vorher die Zunge abgebissen, als es mir oder einem anderen einzugestehen. Und Kurt’s divide et conquere ist bestens aufgegangen. Ich war zu naiv, zu gutgläubig um irgendeine schlechte Meinung über Kurt gelten lassen zu wollen, um überhaupt eine Schwäche an ihm zu sehen.“

Er verlor sich kurz in seinen Erinnerungen. „Kurt hat nur deshalb meinem Wunsch nach Sex nachgegeben, damit ich nicht -seine Worte- zu Dir laufe, und er hat der Verlobung nur deshalb zugestimmt, weil er fürchtete, dass ich mit Euch, mit Dir wieder befreundet war, weil der Antrag in Dalton war. Ich habe ihn jahrelang um ein Hochzeitsdatum gefragt. Dann haben wir Dich einmal aus der Ferne gesehen und am Abend hatte ich das Datum. Das ist alles erst bei der Scheidung rausgekommen, dass es ihm mehr darum gegangen ist, dass Du mich nicht kriegst, Du nicht gewinnst. Ich war meinen Eltern nie so für ihre materialistische Weltsicht dankbar, wie bei unserer Scheidung. Sie haben bei der Heirat auf einer Gütertrennungsvereinbarung bestanden, Trustfond, Anderson - Imperium,… Kurt dachte, ich würde darauf verzichten und er würde die Hälfte meines Studios, etc. bekommen. Als ihm klar war, dass es das nicht spielt, hat er mich verleumdet, dass sich die Balken bogen. Darum hat unsere Scheidung auch ein Jahr gedauert. Das war ein Augenöffner! Aber ich wollte blind sein.“ Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. Tja im Nachhinein …

„Und wie ist es zu Deinem Künstlernamen-Song schreiben gekommen?“ Blaine überlegt wieviel er Sebastian erzählen soll. „Meine Eltern haben die Tatsache, dass ein Sohn von zuhause weggelaufen ist um Schauspieler zu werden schon schlecht ausgehalten, Standesdünkel, Prestige, .. Als ich mich dann bei ihnen geoutet habe, war das der Bruch unserer Familie. Mein Vater hat es einfach ignoriert und meine Mutter hat es leidend/seufzend ertragen. Dann wurde ich fast zu Tode geprügelt, meine Eltern dachten, damit wäre meine ‚homosexuelle Phase‘ erledigt. Als sich das als falsch herausstellte, durfte ich in der Dalton Academy keine schwulen Clubs aka Kunstfächer belegen. Das ich bei den Warblern und in der New Direction war, wissen sie bis heute nicht. Im College hatte ich dann offiziell International Business als Major und heimlich auch Musik als Major belegt. Alle meine Kompositionen habe ich unter meinem Künstlernamen registriert und veröffentlicht. Nach dem College hatte ich schon einen guten Namen, und da ich nie selber singen würde, habe ich ihn beibehalten. Meine Eltern wären total ausgerastet, wenn sie von meinen heimlichen Aktivitäten erfahren hätten und ich hatte genug mit ihnen wegen meiner Homosexualität und Kurt zu kämpfen.“

„Tut es Dir nicht leid, auf all den Rummel, Nr.1-Hits, Grammys, div. Awards, etc. verzichten zu müssen?“ Blaine lächelt „Muss ich ja nicht. Ich habe 10 nr.1-Hits in den USA und unzählige in der ganzen Welt, 3 Grammys, 1 Oskar für beste Filmmusik, und viel weitere Preise.“ Sebastian reißt die Augen auf. „Wie lautet Dein Künstlername?“ Blaine schüttelt den Kopf. „Wenn wir einen Kontrakt machen und Du eine Verschwiegenheitserklärung unterschreibst, sage ich es Dir.“ Sebastian grinst: „Da komme ich vorher drauf!“ Blaine lächelt nur. „Wusste Kurt davon?“ „Niemand weiß davon, nur meine Manager!“ „Lass mich raten – Blaine Anderson?“ „Sicher nicht – das wäre zu einfach.“ lachte er voll Mutwillen.

Das Schlafen gehen ist Blaine mit einem Compagnon unangenehm. Sebastian ignoriert das einfach. Mitten in der Nacht wird er von einem gequältem Stöhnen und Aufheulen geweckt. Blaine liegt ganz zusammengekrümmt und fleht immer wieder. „Bitte nicht. Bitte!“ Sebastian zieht ihn eng zu sich heran, schiebt Blaines Shirt zum Hals und drückt ihn an seine nackte Brust. Sofort beruhigt sich Blaine und schläft ruhig weiter. Am Morgen wacht er an Sebastian’s Brust gekuschelt auf. ‚ _Oh, Gott, wie peinlich!_ ‘ und löst sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung. Sebastian gibt vor zu schlafen.

Als Blaine zum Frühstücken kommt, ist alles für ihn vorbereitet. Er steht im Türrahmen und beobachtet, wie Sebastian in der Küche arbeitet. ‚ _Wer hätte gedacht, dass Smythe so häuslich ist?_ ‘ Als ob Sebastian seine Gedanken gehört hätte, sagt er ohne sich umzudrehen: „Ich kann auch sehr gut kochen!“ Blaine grinst ihn an. „Häusliche Machos haben ihre eigene Erotik.“ Sebastian schnauft - ‚ _Gut zu wissen!_ ‘ – und streckt sich um eine Schale von ganz oben zu holen und damit etwas von seiner Haut vorblitzen zu lassen. Als er Blaines Blicke wahrnimmt ‚ _Volltreffer! Game on, Anderson.‘_ Natürlich muss er sich auch mit seinem Arsch in Blaines Richtung bücken um eine Serviette aufzuheben. – Pech, wirklich!

Die Woche steht für Sebastian unter der Forschungsfrage. „Was turnt Anderson an? Optisch, häuslich, Gerichte, Getränke,…“ Und alle Forschungsergebnisse werden gnadenlos eingesetzt. Am Freitag ist Blaine fast an seiner Grenze angelangt. Am liebsten würde er Sebastian schlagen oder küssen. Sie sitzen gemeinsam beim Abendessen und Sebastian lutscht ganz selbstvergessen an seinem Eislöffel und liest in einem Magazin. Blaine kann seine Augen fast nicht von diesen Lippen losreißen. Als er Sebastian’s leichtes Lächeln merkt, realisiert er erst, dass sein ‚Dom‘ das absichtlich macht. ‚ _Okay, Game on, Smythe_.‘

Blaine ist noch in seinem Anzug. Er zieht das Sacco aus und krempelt sich die Ärmel des Hemds hoch. Er weiß, dass das sowohl seinen runden Hintern als auch die muskulösen Arme betont. Und beim Telefonieren kann man sich strecken und dehnen und auf-und abgehen, immer bei Sebastian vorbeigehen. Am Fenster stehen und vor- und zurückwippen…. Als er an den Tisch zurückkehrt, sind Sebastian’s Pupillen sehr geweitet. ‚ _Gut!‘_ „Habe ich das richtig gehört, dass Du morgen jetzt keinen Termin hast?“ fragt ihn Sebastian. „Richtig, es konnte alles telefonisch geklärt werden.“ Blaine schaut fragend. „Dann könnten wir uns jetzt  … noch einen Film ansehen, oder?“ Blaine nickt und folgt ihm ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich habe nämlich die neuen Videosequenzen für das Einführungs-video für die Clubs bekommen, die könnte wir uns ansehen.“ Blaine stöhnt innerlich auf – das wird hart, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. „Sicher!“ Sebastian setzt sich ans hintere Ende der Couch und „lädt“ Blaine mit einer Geste ein, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen. Die Atmosphäre im Raum hat sich deutlich geändert, Sebastian ist jetzt ganz Dom und Blaine bekommt weiche Knie und ist hart. Er setzt sich vorsichtig hin und die Show beginnt. Blaine ist vom Geschehen im Video nicht so gebannt wie von Sebastian’s Händen, die zufällig seinen Oberschenkel und seinen Rücken berühren und manchmal zucken. Er braucht seine ganze Willenskraft um nicht aufzustöhnen oder zu erschauern.

Als ein sub –in die absolute Bewegungsunfähigkeit gefesselt– von seinem Dom hart in den Mund gefuckt wird, kann er ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sebastian zieht kurz an seinen Haaren, da wird sein Stöhnen lauter und er erschauert deutlich. „Möchtest Du das auch bekommen, beautiful?“ „Oh, ja!“ Sebastian hebt die Augenbrauern „Oh ja Master Stian!“ „Good boy, wenn du gut bist, bekommst Du diese Belohnung vielleicht morgen!“ Blaines Augen sind fast schwarz vor Lust und Vorfreude. „Wenn Du willst, können wir heute schon mit unserer wöchentlichen Sitzung anfangen, sie geht aber trotzdem bis Sonntag vormittag!“ „Ja, bitte! .. Master Stian!“ „Okay, strip!“ Blaine kommt nicht schnell genug aus seinen Kleidern raus. und legt sie sorgfältig auf eine Stapel. „Setz Dich hier zwischen meine Beine auf Deine Hände. Wie vereinbart, darfst Du Morgen am Abend kommen. Nicht vorher!“ Blaine stöhnt auf. Natürlich ist er zu schnell einverstanden gewesen. Jetzt muss er 24 Stunden sexuelle „Tortur“ aushalten statt „nur“ 6 Stunden vom Morgen Mittag weg. Sebastian grinst ihn teuflisch an. ‚ _Das war der Plan von Anfang an! Oh Gott und das Schicksal/Glück/xyz spielt ihm voll in die Hände! Wie unfair ist das?!_ ‘

Sebastian zieht ihn an den Haaren nach hinten und hält ihn wirklich fest – an der Grenze zu schmerzhaft fest. „Keinen Ton, keine Bewegung!“ und beginnt an seinem Ohr zu knabbern und saugen, lecken. Blaine erschauert, und wird mit einem Haarereissen belohnt. Da beginnt die andere Hand mit seinen Nippel zu spielen. Das raue Material von Sebastians Hemd reizt die eine, die Finger die andere. Blaine erschauert. „Wir üben das jetzt solange, bis Du 5 Minuten ganz still sein kannst!“ Das dauerte ca. eine Stunde und Blaines Schwanz war dunkelviolett und es tropfte stetig aus ihm heraus und auf die Couch. „Auflecken!“ Er beugte sich vor und dadurch wurde sein Anus sichtbar. „Wie lange hast Du mich da gespürt?“ Sebastian tupfte kurz drauf. „Bis Dienstag!“ Klatsch! „Bis Dienstag, Master Stian!“ „Good boy!“

Sebastian ergriff danach Blaines Schwanz und zog ihn in eines der unbenützten Gästezimmer, die Blaine nie besichtig hatte. Dieses Gästezimmer war ein BDSM-Playroom. „Ich werde heute abend nutzen um Deine Schmerzgrenzen kennenzulernen. Grün – alles okay, gelb – tut weh aber ist auch geil, orange – tut mehr weh als geil, rot – stopp sind die heutigen safewords. Ich will genau wissen, wann Du anfängst Schmerz zu empfinden und wo er kippt. Ich brauche Deine absolute Ehrlichkeit, keine Heldentaten. Das ist eine Jetzt-Situation und kann übermorgen schon anders sein. Alles klar, beautiful?“ „Ja, Mater Stian.“

Nach 2 Stunden war Blaine ein stöhnender, zitternder Pudding. Es gab keine Stelle an seinem Körper, die nicht geschlagen, gebissen, gerissen, gezogen oder gezwickt worden wäre, keine einzige. Und er war in einer sexuellen Agonie. Hätte er nicht einen extrem engen und „orangen“ Cockring bekommen, wäre er schon 4 Mal gekommen. „Wirklich gut, beautiful, mit dem kann ich gut arbeiten. Ich bin richtig stolz auf Dich und freue mich auf unsere Spiele noch mehr als vorher. Wirklich gut!“ Blaine lächelte schwach, obwohl sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete. „Komm knie Dich hier auf den Tisch. Er schob ihm die Knie weit auseinander, denn legte er sich die Stirn seines subs auf seine Schulter und hielt ihn am Nacken fest. Mit der anderen Hand öffnete er den Cockring und umfasste dann die Hoden und spielte mit ihnen wie mit Chi Gong Kugeln. Blaine zitterte jetzt wirklich heftig. Das war zuviel Erregung, zuviel Schmerz, einfach zuviel. „Lass alles los, beautiful!“ Er schluchzte auf und Sebastian drückte zu. Blaine schrie auf vor Schmerz und der Orgasmus warf ihn fast um. Er bäumte sich auf, wenn Sebastian ihn nicht so fest gehalten hätte, wäre er rücklings vom Tisch gestürzt. „Du bist so gut, beautiful, so gut, das hast Du supergut gemacht. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf Dich!“ Dann küsste er Blaine zärtlich und liebevoll. Blaine war kurz vor einer Ohnmacht. Nach einem Riesenglas Orangensaft mit Extra Portion Elektrolyten, kam er schnell wieder zu Kräften und Sebastian führt ihn in den angeschlossenen Haman, badete ihn, massierte und ölte ihn ein. Als Sebastian fertig war mit ihm, war er wieder hart. ‚ _Oh Gott, das überlebe ich nie!_ ‘ Sebastian lachte „Ganz sicher, beautiful!“ Im Bett fesselte er Blaines Hände zusammen und verband ihn mit einer langen Kette ans Betthaupt. „Da kommst Du jederzeit leicht heraus, ist nur eingehängt.“ Dann zeigte er ihm einen ziemlich großen Dildo. „Das ist ein Abdruck von mir, mit dem schläfst Du heute, weil ich Dich am Morgen als allererstes fucken werde. Er lubte den Dildo ein und drückte ihn ruckelnd, drehend langsam in Blaine hinein. Blaine stöhnt jetzt konstant - er war in einem sexuellen Rauschzustand gefangen. Sobald die Dehnung gut erträglich war schlief er einfach ein. „Du bist mein Traum-sub, Blaine, Danke!“

Am nächstem Morgen wachte er in den langsamsten Fuck auf, den er je erlebt hat. Und gleichzeitig war sein Erregungsgrad ganz hoch, er fing an zu zittern, das war schon wieder so intensiv, so gut, aber so intensiv. „Schhh… lass Dich einfach fallen, beautiful, lass es geschehen, schhh…, „ und er schwebte, diesmal ohne straucheln und stolpern. In diesem Zustand konnte Master Stian ihn fucken so langsam oder so schnell er wollte, alles war gut. „Good boy!“ Nach langer Zeit spürte er wie es warm in ihm wurde. Seb entsorgte das Kondom, “Benutze das Badezimmer und komm danach wieder her!” Blaine bekam einen kürzeren Dildo hinein geschoben und seine Hoden wurden ihn ein enges Säckchen gestopft, das wirklich sehr, sehr eng war. Dann hängte Sebastian kleine Gewichte an Enden der Bänder – so entstand ein steter Zug nach unten und Pendelbewegungen bei jedem Schritt, die die Hoden anstießen. Er war seit 2 Stunden dauerhart und kein Ende in Sicht und nackt .

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück und einer Ruhestunde auf der Couch, bei der am Kopf gekrault wurde, sagte Master Stian: „Ich werde heute vormittag einiges von Deiner Bestrafungsliste abarbeiten. Ich habe hier 20 Flogger, 10 mit dem Holz Paddel, 2 mit dem Gürtel und 5 mit der Peitsche von unserer ersten Nacht. Wenn Du die ersten drei jetzt am Vormittag zusammen nimmst, erlasse ich Dir die 5 mit der Peitsche, beautiful!“ Blaine schluckte. Davor hatte er echt Bedenken. Das war absolut neu für ihn. Er sagte das auch. Sebastian nickte. „Du darfst heute dabei safeworden, dann wird es einfach verschoben.“ Blaine nickte. Je früher der Anfang, desto früher das Ende.

Am Weg zum Playroom hatte Sebastian plötzlich das Gefühl, dass er Blaine verlieren würde, wenn er ihm jetzt weh tat. Sie hatten zwar Bestrafung lose vereinbart, aber Sebastian war mit den konkreten Strafen einfach ins Haus gefallen. Krampfhaft überlegte er einen domigen Ausweg. Er merkte, dass Blaine ich immer mehr verkrampfte und sich in sich selbst zurückzog. Sebastian bleib stehen. „Planänderung: Auf ins Schlafzimmer.“ Er setzte ich ans Betthaupt zog Blaine zwischen seine Beine, legte ihm eine Blindfolie an und sagte: „Sprich jeden Gedanken aus, der dir durch den Kopf geht, ohne zu ordnen, zu überlegen - einfach reden.“ Blaine brabbelte los. Worte, Halbsätze, Sätze. Der Tenor: Körperliche Strafe ist für ihn das Schlimmste, er würde jede Wiedergutmachung leisten um nicht körperlich bestraft zu werden von jemanden, den er mochte oder liebte, weil er sich da nicht wehren konnte, nicht körperlich und nicht seelisch. Egal ob „gerechtfertigt“ oder nicht, er konnte sich nicht wehren und das hat immer wieder zu schweren körperlichen Übergriffen geführt. „Wenn diese Bestrafungen ein Dealbreaker sind, dann fürchte ich, dass..“ „Nein, sind sie nicht, nichts ist in Wirklichkeit ein Dealbreaker. Wir müssen das finden, dass für uns beide passt.“ Da dreht sich Blaine um, zog sich langsam die Folie von den Augen und sagte: Ich küsse Dich jetzt!“ Sebastian nickte und Blaine verführte seinen Dom „nach Strich und Faden“, bis er stöhnend und wimmernd unter ihm zitterte und bettelte.

Zu Mittag kochten sie gemeinsam und Blaine konnte seinem Koch-Kink nicht wiederstehen und musste den Koch ständig befummeln. Das war etwas auf das Sebastian wirklich hoffte und „sparte“, dass Blaine sich mit ihm auch als Nicht-sub wohlfühlte und zusammen sein wollte. Am Nachmittag schauten sie sich eine Ausstellung von Kandinsky, Mar und Macke an und hatten ein sehr anregendes und inspirierendes Gespräch über den Künstlerkreis „Der blaue Reiter“.

Am Abend bekam Blaine seine nächste ‚Trainingseinheit‘: „Wieviel Vergnügen kannst Du aushalten? Du kannst jederzeit kommen, wenn Du kannst.“ Sebastian spannte ihn zwischen zwei Balken stehend auf. Er streichelte ihn mit einem Fellhandschuh und einem Bürstenhandschuh. Und zwar jede Körperstelle. Die unterschiedlichen Sensationen auf der Haut sensibilisierten Blaine für den Kalthandschuh und Heißhandschuh mit dem Sebastian ihn als nächstes streichelte. Dann ging es mit einem sehr warmen stacheligen und einem sehr kaltem glatten Vibrator weiter, die vor allem die Brustwarzen, seine Hoden, seinen Schwanz und seinen Anus reizten, bis Blaine fluchte und schimpfte vor Frustration. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem die eigentliche Folter begann. Er kniete sich vor Blaine hin und drückte ihm eine vibrierende schmale Bürste langsam in den Anus und leckte gleichzeitig von seinem Schwanz abwechselnd Schokoladesauce, Vanilleeis, heiße Himbeeren wie von einen Schlecker. Und immer wenn Blaine kurz vor einem Orgasmus stand, hörte der Vibrator auf und auch Sebastian’s Lecken. Blaine war fertig, erledigt, erschöpft und vor allem frustriert. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange seine „Tortur“ dauerte, als er aufgab, einem Orgasmus nachzujagen und sich nur auf die Gefühle, Sensationen vom Augenblick einstellte. Danach war alles viel erträglicher und vor allem lustvoller.

Er merkte nur am Rande, wie er von seinen Fesseln befreite wurde und aufs Bett gelegt wurde. Sein Hände und Beine wurden wieder an die jeweiligen Bettpfosten gefesselt. Sebastian kniete rittlings über seinen Oberschenkeln und kühlte seinen Schwanz auf Halbmast. Dann stülpte er eine feste, fast harte Silikonschlauch über ihn und drückte leicht zu. Blaine schrie auf – da waren wohl leichte Spitzen eingearbeitet, die extrem anregend waren aber gleichzeitig wurde die Ausdehnung seines Schwanzes von der steifen Silikonform gehindert. Sebastian befestigte die Form mit einem stacheligen Seil um seine Hoden und eng an seiner Pospalte entlang, um seine Mitte wieder nach vorne reichend – und zog den Knoten fest zusammen. Bei jeder Bewegung scheuerte das Seil an seinen Hoden und an seinem Anus. Aber sein Schwanz konnte nicht steif werden – oh Gott! Als sich diese Erkenntnis in Blaines Gesicht abzeichnete grinste Sebastian teuflisch „Wie gesagt, du kannst jederzeit kommen!“ und sank ohne große Vorbereitung laut aufstöhnend auf Blaines Schwanz und bewegte sich dann langsam, sein Becken drehend auf und ab. Der Anblick war so erotisch für Blaine – nie war ihm Sebastian so wunderschön, elegant und sinnlich erschienen wie jetzt. Er bewunderte sein schönes Gesicht, seinen schönen starken Körper, die Kraft und Power die Sebastian ausstrahlte. Das Gefühl auf seinem Schwanz war tödlich – geil, schmerzhaft, heiß, eng – zum Verrückt werden. Als Sebastian ihm dann in die Augen sah, mit Lust, Freude und, und …. Liebe? Ja, das war Liebe, Hingabe, sogar Zärtlichkeit, Bewunderung, da verschob sich etwas in Blaine, es knackste richtig in seinem Hals und in seinem Brustkorb und plötzlich liefen ihm die Tränen aus den Augen. Und plötzlich schwebte er wieder in dieser schwerelosen Stille. Irgendwann hört er ein entferntes „Komm für mich, beautiful!“ und Ekstatische Wellen wirbeln ihn durch seine Schwerelosigekeit und er fliegt und fliegt – das ist das Schönste, dass er je erlebt hat. „Ich liebe Dich, Blaine, Ich habe hab Dich schon immer geliebt. Du bist der schönste, klügste und liebevollste Mensch den ich kenne. Ich liebe Dich!“ Er erkennt die Worte und ihre Bedeutung, aber nicht die Stimme. Er ist zu glücklich um darüber nachzudenken. „Ich liebe Dich auch!“ hört er sich sagen – überrascht von sich selbst, aber es stimmt.

Er schläft tief und fest, traumlos und erholsam. Als er ganz zu sich kommt spürt er, dass er auf Sebastians Brustkorb liegt, Sebastian seinen Rücken zärtlich streichelt, seine Beine um Sebastian geschlungen sind. „Guten Morgen, Blaine“ und ein Kuss wird in seine Haare gedrückt. Selbst in seinem halbwachem Zustand hört er den Unterschied zu ‚Guten Morgen, beautiful‘. Er streckt sich vorsichtig und erwidert den Gruß. Er versucht sich die Ereignisse von gestern in Erinnerung zu rufen. Vieles ist verschwommen, wie in einem Farbenrausch verborgen. Aber eines weiß er mit 100%ger Sicherheit: Er hat sich noch nie so angenommen, so mit Haut und Haaren angenommen und verstanden gefühlt wie gestern wie jetzt. Er schaut Sebastian in die Augen und versucht dessen Stimmung wahrzunehmen. „Mir geht es genauso wie Dir, Blaine. Ich hatte noch nie ein so inniges, tiefes Gefühl von gesehen, verstanden, angenommen und geliebt werden, wie gestern oder auch jetzt mit Dir. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es das gibt, dass es das für mich gibt, dass ich dazu fähig bin.“ Dabei hatte er Tränen in den Augen. Blaine lächelt ihn nur an und hält ihn fest, streichelt und küsst ihn.

Viel später machen sie gemeinsam Frühstück und nach dem Essen lädt Sebastian ihn auf eine Segelfahrt ein. Blaine freut sich darauf, er war ewig nicht mehr segeln. Nach einer Stunde Fahrt, einem angenehm kühlenden Bad, sitzen sie am beschatteten Heck bei einem Glas Limonade. „Wie fühlst Du Dich, Blaine?“ Blaine überlegt einige Zeit, er weiß wie er sich fühlt, die Frage ist, wieviel davon soll er Sebastian erzählen. Spontan entschließt er sich für volles Risiko – volle Ehrlichkeit. Das Zurückhalten hat ihn schon öfter in die Misere geführt und Sebastian konnte mit Direktheit wahrscheinlich besser umgehen als die meisten Leute, die er kannte.

„Mir geht es so gut wie noch nie in meinem Leben – mit mir selber. Ich fühle mich frei, schön, sicher, sexy und vollkommen … befriedigt – nein das ist zu wenig … gesättigt beschreibt meinen inneren Zustand wohl besser. Tiefsitzende Bedürfnisse, die mir nicht selber nicht klar oder bewusst waren sind gesättigt – ja das ist das richtige Wort. Ich fühle mich erfüllt, ich habe den Eindruck die Welt strahlt, leuchtet, vibriert mehr als früher. In mir entstehen gerade einige Songs, das ist wie von innen gestreichelt werden – im Kopf, im Hals, im Brustkorb. Ich fühle Dankbarkeit, dass wir uns wieder getroffen haben uns wirklich begegnet sind. Und wenn Dein Angebot noch aufrecht ist, dann möchte ich Dein Freund werden und auch mehr, wenn Du …“ „ich will, ich will alles mit Dir gemeinsam erleben, entdecken, erforschen, kennenlernen. So wie Du Dein sub-sein gerade entdeckst, entdecke ich mein Dom-sein in einer … Liebesbeziehung, und das ist deutlich anders als einfach Dom-Sein. Und ich werde lernen in einer Beziehung, einer Beziehung mit Dir zu leben, ich brauche nur etwas Zeit um alles zu verarbeiten, das ist für mich wirklich neu. Und Spielraum für Fehler, die ich bestimmt machen werde.“

Blaine strahlt ihn mit seinem berüchtigten Lächeln an: „Partner?“ Sebastian nickt liebevoll lächelnd „Partner!“

Die nächsten Monate vergehen viel zu schnell. Sie begleiten sich gegenseitig zur Arbeit und sind sehr beeindruckt von der Leidenschaft, Professionalität, Hingabe und vom Erfolg des anderen. Sie begleiten sich zu gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen. Sebastian spöttelt sarkastisch, wie sehr Blaine in der Musikwelt hofiert und bewundert wird. Blaine ist stottert überrascht, wer aller in der s/D – Szene mitspielt und wie respektiert und anerkannt Sebastian in dieser Welt ist.

Ande B. Laine schreibt 4 neue Songs und 2 werden in Rekord-Zeit Nr.1-Hits und machen Platin.

Nach weiteren 6 Monaten zieht Blaine bei Sebastian ein. Er richtet sich ein Arbeitszimmer ein und ein Musikzimmer, nimmt einen Teil seiner Möbel mit, seine Bücher, CDs, Dvds und Bilder. Gemeinsam richten sie jeden Raum neu ein, sodass er eine Mischung von beiden ist. Sie machen keinen Kontrakt und die Frage nach seinem Künstlernamen kommt nicht mehr auf.

Sie sind gerade mit dem Abendessen fertig, als Sebastian fragt: „Was ist das für eine Song, den Du die ganze Woche summst und singst, der ist wirklich gut, aber ich glaube ich habe den noch nie gehört.“ „Mhm,“ antwortet Blaine, „das wirst Du nächsten Dienstag erfahren, da wird er veröffentlicht.“ „Ein Song von einem Deiner Klienten?“ Blaine nickt und schüttelt gleichzeitig seinen Kopf. „Wie sind zur Veröffentlichungsparty eingeladen, dann erfährst Du alles! Lass mir ein paar kleine Geheimnisse!“ Sebastian schnauft „Okayy…“

Am Dienstag werden sie in Galadress zu ihren VIP-Plätzen geführt. Das Spenden-Dinner war ausgezeichnet. Viel später kündigt der Sprecher die Bekanntgabe der neuen Single von John Legend an, deren Reinerlös an die LGBD – Organisation Trevors gehen wird.

John Legend tritt auf und bedankt sich vorab bei Ande B. Laine, dass er wieder einen so traumhaften Song für ihn geschrieben hat, Andes Songs würden zu seinen Lieblingsliedern zählen. „Bei diesem Song wurde ich von Andes Manager gebeten, folgende Botschaft mitzugeben. ‚Für Bas und 14 Jahre warten.‘ Also wer immer Bas ist, das ist für Dich!“

Blaine nimmt Sebastians Hand und drückt sie.

_[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450p7goxZqg&feature=player_detailpage&list=RDcboTgPlawBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450p7goxZqg&feature=player_detailpage&list=RDcboTgPlawBE) All of me_

_What would I do without your smart mouth Drawing me in and you kicking me out? Got my head spinning, no kidding I can't pin you down What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me But I'll be alright My head's underwater But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm outta my mind Cause all of me loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose, I'm winning Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh How many times do I have to tell you Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too? The world is beating you down I'm around through every move You're my downfall, you're my muse My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues Can't stop singing, this ringing in my head for you My head's underwater But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm outta my mind Cause all of me loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose, I'm winning Cause I give you all of me And you give me all, all of you Cards on the table We're both showing hearts Risking it all though it's hard Cause all of me loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose, I'm winning Cause I give you all of me You give me all, all of you, oh I give you all, all of me, yeah, And you give me all, all of you, oh_

Schon bei der auszurichtenden Botschaft ist Seb warm geworden, als Blaine seine Hand ergriff vertiefte sich das Gefühl von Aufregung. Sie traten zwar überall gemeinsam auf, hielten sich aber selten an der Hand oder küssten in der Öffentlichkeit. Dass Blaine es jetzt machte, hatte auch eine Botschaft. Dann erkannte er die Melodie, das hatte Blaine die ganze Woche gesummt und John Legend war kein Klient von Blaine. Dann tröpfelte die Realisation der Bedeutung aller Information. Sebastian Kopf ruckte und er öffnete seinen Mund. Blaines Finger brachte ihn zum Schweigen aber er nickte lächelnd. „Für Dich, Bas. Ich liebe Dich!“ „Ich liebe Dich, Blaine!“ Sie saßen Schulter an Schulter und genossen die Aufführung.

Der Applaus war ohrenbetäubend, Standing Ovations, Pfiffe, Schreie, da Capo – Rufe.

„Noch einmal?“ fragte John – das Publikum tobte – „Ich hoffe, dass mir auch einmal jemand so eine wunderbare Liebeserklärung schenkt – Danke Ande, wo immer Du gerade bist und danke Bas, dass Du ihn zu einem solch wunderbaren Song inspirierst.“

 

6 Monate später machte Sebastian Blaine nach einem romantischen Dinner auf der Terrasse ihres Penthauses einen Heiratsantrag.

2 Jahre später kam ihr schwarzgelockter Sohn Marc zur Welt.

4 Jahre später ihre Tochter Isabelle, die später grüne Augen und brünette Haare haben wird.

## ende

**Author's Note:**

> Nichts gehört mir


End file.
